falling for a Gardevoir
by fidget64128
Summary: The tale of my adventures with me gardevoir
1. Never thought it would start this way

Hi its fidget this is my first story I will make it long but since its my first please don't hate but if you do see something wrong feel happy to let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but me Pokemon's names.

Chapter 1: Never thought it would start this way.

...

"Huh were am I?" I looked around my eye's adjusting to the light. "Hello little one"... "Who's there" I was stumped when I finally took in my surrounding's. 'I must be in a forest.' I thought to myself. "Welcome to my sanctuary." I was scared I couldn't tell where the voice came from. Then I noticed a faint glow coming from a tree a few feet away from me. I focused on the glow and I was soon able to make out a figure. The figure beckoned with its green hand for me to come closer. I did and the figure stepped into a patch of light letting me see that it was a pokemon. It was a gardevoir and I walked closer now. she started to talk "Hello little one my name is jade." 'What a pretty name' I though to myself. "Why thank you" she said. I was surprised since I was sure Id thought it not said it. She smiled and said "I can here your thoughts." I turned embarrassed, and she laughed. She then continued on "I brought you here to tell you to be ready for your journey ahead." "Yes mam" I said.

Just then I woke up I looked at the clock it said 7:00 it was the perfect time to start packing for my pokemon adventure. Two days ago I turned 10. On my birthday my mom got a pair of translator earring's which would allow me to understand what pokemon said. Which was the age when kids were allowed to become a trainer. Today was the day i went to professor Birch to get me first pokemon. When I finished packing my backpack I had a huge amount of stuff in it it was a good thing it worked like a pokeball and when the backpack was used it would compact items so I could put a ton of stuff in it and it wouldn't get to heavy. I said bye to my mom and dad and took off almost forgetting the cowboy hat my grandpa gave me. I ran down the path from little root town. I stopped myself before i even entered rout 1. I mentally slapped myself I forgot to stop at professor Birch's lab it was right by our house. I looked in his lab but one of his assistants said he had just left and was going to be at Oldale town. "Do you think i can catch up if i hurry?" "Maybe if you hurry." I thanked him as I ran out the doors.

I was running through the forest path when I heard a shrill scream. I an towards were the scream came from. What i saw made me worried. There was a ralts with its back to a tree, a vicious looking houndoom. The houndoom took another step towards the ralts, the ralts started crying in terror. I quickly grabbed a branch that was close by and crept up on the houndoom from behind. The houndoom went to bite the ralts and I quickly swung the branch and hit the dog pokemon in the side. It ran away from us howling in agony.

The little ralts was on the ground crying it terror still. I walked over to the ralts and saw it had the bruises and scratches from were the houndoom must have been attacking it for awhile.  
The ralts looked up at me and smiled through teary eyes. But then curled up when I got near. I couldn't blame her she was just attacked by a houndoom if i was as small as the ralts I would have been terrified to. I sat down next to the ralts and looked over. ralts looked up at me still crying and I gave the ralts a warm smile. "You alright?" The ralts got up and jumped into my lap and started to cry against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around the ralts to comfort it. It stopped crying after 5 minutes and looked up at me. "Feeling a bit better?" The ralts nodded and we smiled at each other. "Why don't I take you to the pokemon center and get your injury's inspected?" The ralts looked at me and said "sure!" I could tell it was a girl now that she spoke. I got up and bent over and held my hand out to her. "Here hop on." she jumped onto my hand and I stood up and lifted her so she could sit on my left shoulder. I started walking while she admired the view she got from my shoulder. She started humming happily and we were soon out of the forest and now had about 20 feet till we arrived at the pokemon center.

We walked in and she looked around at all stuff that was in the lobby. We walked up to the counter and I set her down on it. She pointed at the little bell on the counter. "Go ahead ring it." she swatted the top of the bell and it made a sharp noise and she turned to me and giggled, and that made me laugh to. Nurse joy came up to us after a minute. "How can I help you two?" I smiled and said "she was attacked by a houndoom can you check her out. She took ralts and came back to me 15 minutes late with ralts all healed up and ralts bruises were gone. "Thank you nurse joy" Ralts jumped out of nurse joys hands and ran over to me with a huge smile. When ralts got to me she jumped up onto the couch I was sitting on and hugged me, I laughed and hugged her back. She let go of me and I heard the door open it was prof. birch I jumped up and ran over to him. He smiled "There you are I was worried you got lost." We sat down and I told him about how I found ralts. When I finished explaining he said. "Its time for you to choose your starter he pulled out 3 pokeball's. I looked at them and though. "Actually can i take this ralts as my starter?" I pointed towards ralts. He looked surprised and put the 3 pokeball's into his backpack and handed me a pokeball to catch ralts with.

I looked at ralts and bent down to be at her level. "Would you like to go on a adventure with me ralts?" "Sure ralts said smiling." Well then i need to catch you so that you can come with me." I held out the pokeball so she could see it. she tapped the button in the front of it and it opened of and she was sucked into the ball in a flash of red, the ball shook 3 times and then made the classic ping meaning she was captured.


	2. first day of our trip

Hey its fidget!

I'm just starting to write this chapter on July first 12:44 pm im gonna stay up all night so you guys don't have to wait for me to be lazy and finish the chapter slow  
Disclaimer: i own only the name of my pokemon, but i do not own the pokemon franchise in any way.  
If anyone would like to be a co writer I would like one I don't care how long you've been writing for the site new or long term writers are gladly wanted just pm me

Chapter 2: first day of our trip

...

I opened my eyes and yawned it was 7:30 am.  
I felt something against me chest, I looked down and saw my ralts had snuggled up to my chest. She was smiling as she slept which made me happy. Last night she let me catch her but I let her out and she told me she didn't really like the pokeball so I decided I wouldn't keep her in it. She started to wake up and let out a yawn. I closed me eyes and pretended to be asleep she stood up on her pillow and started to walk towards me. When she got to me she poked my arm I rolled over with my back to her this annoyed her a bit. She walked around my legs and got close to my face again. This time she was determined to wake me up. unfortunately I forgot I had a glass of ice water on my nightstand and next thing I knew my entire body was soaked which made me jump and hit my head on the dead frame which made her giggle for 3 minutes straight.

when I was dry I went over to her and we sat down on the couch so she could watch cartoons. After a while I muted the tv and turned to ralts she looked at me somehow knowing I had a question. "Ralts would you like for me to give you a nickname?" She nodded "Sure shane what do you have in mind?" 'Hmmmm' "How about jade?" She jumped up and down and smiled at me. "I love it!" As she bounced on the couch she bounced over to me and gave me a big hug which I hugged her back in response.

After a hour we decided to head we got to rout 102 we ran into a wild taillow. "You up for some training jade?" "Sure."  
jade jumped off my shoulder and ran a few feet in front of me. "jade lets lead off with teleport to get behind it then use confusion. she did it flawlessly and knocked the taillow out in 1 hit.  
We ran into about 15 more battles by mid day each ending the same jade seemed close to evolving as well.

As we continued walking a trainer ran up to us. "Hey you lets battle!" I looked over at jade she new I was asking her if she wanted to battle without even saying it. "Sure I said" I set jade down and she happily waited for my command. The kid through out a pokeball and a growlithe appeared "why don't I start us off." "jade use confusion" The growlithe dodged her attack and used ember it hit jade dead on. There was a blast of smoke and a bright white glow. "Jade you alright!" The smoke cleared to reveal my ralts glowing her shape started to change she grew larger and changed shape. She had evolved into a kirlia "Jade you wanna keep going with the fight?" she nodded "Okay lead off with confusion the use teleport to get behind growlithe then use confusion again." She hit him dead on and quickly teleported behind him then finished him off with a final confusion.

We thanked the trainer for a good battle put my hand near the ground and jade jumped on it and I lifted her to my shoulder were she then happily sat as I walked. I felt my hat come off my head so I turned around to pick it up but it wasn't there. I looked up at jade and laughed now knowing were my hat went. She had playfully took it off my head and put it on her head. "It fit?" I smiled at her and she giggled. "Yep." I laughed "If you want you can wear it." "yay" i just noticed her hair was not green it was aqua just like her skirt was, it was quite pretty. We kept walking we got to soon we came to a open area in the trees. Saw an odd sight It was some kind of rabbit but super fluffy and it stood on two legs. "Jade why don't we try to catch us a new friend?" "ok." "Hey buneary lets battle." The buneary walked towards us and nodded.

"Jade use confusion then teleport behind buneary."

When the confusion hit buneary it few foward. While buneary was stunned I threw a pokeball.

It shook 3 times then gave a ping. I had the urge to jump up and hold the pokeball into the are and say 'I cought a buneary!'  
But I resisted the urge with a mental laugh.

Jade giggled when she heard the thought.

I looked around it was getting late. "why don't we set up camp?"

When I finished setting up our tent we set out to look for fire wood. The three of us went out to find wood and came back with enough and then some.

I cleared a circle and spread the wood into pies by size. Then I went to a nearby tree and pulled some moss off it.  
I got the fire going in no time. The three of us ate in silence by the fire then when we were done eating I thought id amuse them breifly.

I went to my bag and fpuled out a bag with a white powder I opened the bag and pulled out a handful of the powder. Then I walked over to the fire.

"Hey you two wanna see something cool?" They both nodded.

I dropped the powder in my hand into the fire. The second it ouched the fire it fire started switching between 7 colors.

They boy gave me a amazed look. I laughed.  
"How about that for a magic trick. Jade laughed but still looked dumbfounded.

"Ok guys let get some seep big day tomarrow we are going through route 104 then petalburg woods. I put out the fire. Buneary ran over to her ball and tapped it ,it sucked her in. I headed over to the tent with jade following behind me.

I kicked my shoes and socks off and put them outside the tent and hung my hat from a flap of the tent. Then I zipped it up and got into the sleeping bag. Jade curledup next to me in the seeping bage and rested her head on the pillow.

"Night jade."  
"Same to you shane."

I took the transators out of my ears and put them back into their box. I yawned and aid my head beside jades head and closed my eyes and almost instanty was asleep.


	3. our way to the first gym badge

hey guys

disclaimer: I own nothing but the Nicknames

Chapter 3:Our way to the first gym badge  
...

I woke up and felt jade sleeping with her head against my throat and her arms around my neck. I didn't move because I didn't want to wake her.  
After about 2 minutes she opened her eyes. When she noticed that I was awake she let go of me and blushed, which made me chuckle.

"Kir kirlia kirl"  
"Hold on let me put in the translators...um I cant find the case for them can you help me look jade"

We looked through the tent so we decided to pull everything out of it and to check the stuff again when we finally found them they were outside the tent for some reason. I packed up our gear and then spread same sand over the ashes of our fire from the previous night. I turned to see jade sitting on a log humming to herself.

"Almost done Jade."

"Kir kirlia kirli"

"Hold on Jade let me put in the translators...um, I can't find the case for the, can you help me look for them, can you help me look jade?"

We looked through the tent but found nothing? So we decided to pull everything out of it and to check the stuff again. When we finally found them they were outside the tent for some reason. I packed up our gear and spread some sand over the ashes of our fire from the previous night. I turned to see Jade sitting on a log humming to herself.

"Almost done Jade."

"Kir kirlia kirli"

"Hold on Jade let me put on the translators."

she nodded and went back to humming.

I pulled the case out and put on the translators, then placed the case in my backpack. I turned around and she was still humming.

"Ok**,** what did you say Jade?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I could feel pain coming from her which made me wonder what she said. Best not bother her about it.

"Ok well then let**'**s head out." I started walking and she followed behind me. We soon arrived at petalburg woods.

"Hey you let**'**s battle**!**" I turned to see a boy holding a net. I nodded and pulled out buneary**'**s ball. Jade leaned against my leg and watched.

"Buneary I require your assistance!" I threw up the ball and in a flash buneary appeared. The trainer called out a zigzagoon.

"Buneary use pound" It hit the zigzagoon directly in the side.

"Ziggy use headbutt" The zigzagoon hit buneary in the stomach and pushed her back a few feet.

"You okay buneary?" she nodded

"Ok the use quick attack." It hit with amazing speed. The zigzagoon fainted from the quick attack.

"Good fight." The boy said.

"Same to you." Buneary was happily hopping up and down. I recalled her into her ball.

"Let**'**s go Jade." She looked up and nodded.

We made it out of the woods with only a few more delays. We had just entered route 104 when we heard a scream.

"You hear that Jade? We should go check it out**!**" she nodded. We ran up the route a bit more and found a girl sobbing hysterically.

"What happened?" I asked her. She stopped crying long enough to get out a word.

"A guy saying he was from some aqua team stole my mudkip and scitty."

"I'll get them back for you." I pulled out Buneary's ball and called her out.

"Here, I'll leave my buneary with you till I get back."

"Thank you." she said. Buneary hopped up to her and pulled her into a gentle hug and the girl started to sob quietly into bunearys shoulder.

"You ready Jade?"

"You know it Shane!"

"Alright then let**'**s head out." I started running down the road with Jade one step behind me.

"I just hope we are not too late to rescue her pokemon."

After an hour or so of looking we saw a guy who seemed shady and was fighting to get a mudkip back into its ball. We snuck up and listened.

"C'mon, I stole you fair and square, now get in the dang ball!"

"You know you can do this the easy way and just give me those stolen pokemon." I said**,** stepping forward as to make our presence know.

"Not a chance punk!"

"Good**,** I was hoping you would say that." I snickered a bit. My comment seemed to annoy him.'

"Ok let**'**s battle! If you win I'll let you go on with your business, but if I win you have to give me those pokemon you stole."

"Your loss kid! Go ekans!"

"Let's rock Jade." She walked out about 3 feet in front of me.

"Ekans use poison sting."

"Jade dodge it**,** then use confusion." She elegantly dodged the attack then used a powerful confusion. The ekans was thrown back a few feet.

"Ekans use slam!"

"Dodge it Jade!" But it was too late**,** it hit and it sent her flying backwards. She didn't get back up at first. She shook it off and got back up. She had a scary look of pure hatred in her eyes. Her eyes and hand's started to glow blue.

"It ends here!" She screamed. Ekans started to float and it looked very scared as a blue glow started to shimmer around it, all of the sudden she slammed ekans against 3 different trees.

"Ok ok we give!"

"Give me those stolen pokemon! NOW!"

He threw the pokeballs to me and we headed back to the girl**.** When she caught sight of us she and buneary both jumped happily.

"Here you go**.**"

"Thank you!"

"By the way my name's Susan."

"Well, we need to get going, we're heading to town. Why don't you join us 'till then?"

"Ok, let's go." With that I recalled buneary and we raced towards town. We were there in no time flat.

"Let**'**s head to the pokemon center and get some sleep." When we finally got to the pokemon center and got a room**,** it was nearly midnight.

"**'**Night"

"Same to you Susan."

And with that, Jade and I were both asleep.


End file.
